


Daydream Away

by Andrexala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, I told you French toast was bad for you goddamn it, James Sirius can be a dick sometimes, Post-Hogwarts, Roman has an obsession with French toast, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrexala/pseuds/Andrexala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my friend Rio, who encouraged me to post this, so this is for you! :3</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rionaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/gifts).



> For my friend Rio, who encouraged me to post this, so this is for you! :3

September 1st, 2017. On this day, thousands of ordinary people were busily running to and fro around Kings Cross Station. So busy were they, that no one noticed the dozens of parents and young children disappearing into a wall between stations 9 and 10. Behind that wall was another station, known only to wizarding folk. There in the centre sat a proud, red steam train, the Hogwarts Express. Hundreds of secondary school children clambered aboard, waving goodbye to their parents as the train left the station. Most of these students were looking forward to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but a small handful, the new first years, quivered in their boots, wondering what adventures school would hold for them.

A short first year girl with shoulder length brown hair, waves at her parents as they disappear behind her. A lot of the new girls around her were crying already, but not her, she never cried. She scurried along the wobbly hall until she found an empty carriage room. She sat down and stared out of the window, wondering what her new school would look like.

Another first year girl with long golden hair knocks on the carriage door that the first girl when in. “Hi” she says in a shy tone “Um, do you mind if I sit here?” She points to the seats opposite to the first girl

The first girl looks up and smiles brightly at the second “Sure, have a seat! My name’s Roman, by the way, Roman Polliglum.”

The second girl walks in and smiles lightly to the other girl. “Thanks, Roman. I’m Eva, Eva Titan.” Eva holds out her hand to Roman for a shake and Roman happily shakes it. “Pleased to meet you Eva. So is it your first year too?” Roman asks her

“Yes this is my first year” Eva says with a mix of excitement and shyness “I’m so excited” she says, her shyness starting to fade from her voice “I’m hoping to get into Hufflepuff house. What about you?” 

“I don’t know…” Roman says “My mum was in Ravenclaw, and my dad was in Gryffindor, and all the time I was growing up they would joke about which of those two I’d get into, and whichever one I did would be ‘the best house!’” Roman chuckles at the thought of it “I guess they’re both nice houses, but I don’t mind where I get sorted, as long as I’m happy there.” She smiles at Eva before asking “What about your parents? Which houses were they in?”

“Um, well both of my parents were in Gryffindor, my mother a pure-blood, my father a muggle born, so I’ve grew up with both sides of a coin really.” Eva says “But my parents always say I should be in Gryffindor as it ‘runs in the family’ but Hufflepuff sounds a far nicer place to be in.” 

“Well, I hope you get into Hufflepuff then” Roman says smiles at Eva  
“Yes I hope so too” Eva replies

Roman starts talking again “I wonder where I’ll get sort-“ before getting cut off as the carriage door flies open and a boy with bright green eyes and jet black hair bursts in. He slams the door shut behind him and crouches behind it. An older, slightly similar looking boy runs past, looking briefly into the carriage room, then runs on. The boy sighs, then stands, suddenly facing Eva and Roman. “Oh… Sorry… I didn’t realise anyone was in here…” the boy says awkwardly 

Eva, looking a little shocked when the boy comes in, comes to her senses and says “Oh, um, it’s okay. Are you alright?” her shy tone coming back as she speaks.

“Uh, yeah… Sorry, I was just trying to get away from my brother.” the boy says “He fusses too much, and thinks that just because I’m a first year I can’t look after myself” He finally sits down, next to Eva “He wanted me to with him and his goody-two-shoes friends, but I gave him the slip, that’ll teach him!” He smirks, as if proud of himself 

Roman, her tone turning slightly salty, say to him “Well that’s not very fair on your brother, he’s probably worried sick!”

“Roman’s right, he probably is worried” Eva says, her shy tone melting away yet again. “But I do understand where you’re coming from. My older sister comes here too and I refused to sit with her the train journey to school, as she’d just go on and on about I’m not doing things right or something”

The boy puts his hands behind his head and sits back “See? It’s all cool. I’ll just hang here for the journey.”  
Roman scowls at the boy and crosses her arms “Sure, don’t ask us if that’s okay. What was your name anyway? I’m Roman, and this is Eva” As Roman says Eva’s name, she gives a little shy wave  
“Oh yeah introductions.” the boy says “The name’s Al.”

Eva looks at Roman when she crosses her arms and gives her a look as if saying ‘that’s not very Hufflepuff of you’ “Well it’s nice to meet you Al” She smiles at him before grabbing some headphones and plugs them into her iPod

Roman leans forward when Eva brings out her iPod “what’s that?” she says in slight confusion

“Oh, I’ve seen those… It’s a… MP3? Something like that. Muggles use them to listen to music”

Eva, not used to a lot of attention, says with her shy tone seeping back in “Yeah, it’s uh, a MP3 player, you use it to play music, muggle gadget”

Roman looks at Al accusingly “How’d you know that? Are you a muggle born?”

Al laughs a little “No, but my dad was brought up my muggles” He says to Eva “Where’d you get it?”

Eva, not used to a lot of attention, says with her shy tone seeping back in “Yeah, it’s uh, a MP3 player, you use it to play music, muggle gadget”

“I grew up in the muggle world” Eva tells Al “I have these sort of things” She takes out her headphones and offers them to Roman “Wanna try?” she asks

Roman cautiously takes the headphones and places them in her ears. She take them out, then back in, Out. In. She laughs at the amazing muggle gizmo “That… That’s really clever!” She hands the headphones back to Eva “I guess muggles have their ways of replacing magic”

Eva laughs at Roman’s reaction to the headphones “You be surprised at what muggles can actually do” She offers the headphones to Al “I’m guessing you’ve never used them either?” she says before Al rejects them with a soft smile on his face “Oh I have, we use quite a lot of muggle tech in my house” he says to Eva

“Fair enough” Eva says, placing the headphone back in her ears “So, what house do you wanna get into?” she asks Al happily 

“Oh Gryffindor all the way!” He says “Both sides of my family have been in Gryffindor for generations!”  
Eva smiles and say “Awesome! I’m hoping to get into Hufflepuff!“  
The door slides open and Al’s bother pokes his head in  
“Aw cra-“ Al says before getting cut off by his brother  
“There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you! You nearly gave me a heart attack!” As Al’s brother starts shouting at him, Eva slides up to the corner of the seats, hoping not to get into any trouble 

“Aw, lay off James! I’m not a baby! I don’t need to be in your sight 24/7!” Al says to his older brother

“What would dad say if he knew you’d run off like that?” James says

“Um? Well done?” Al says back “He wasn’t well known for following the rules when he was at Hogwarts.” 

“So he wouldn’t want you following in his footsteps!” James says, sounding furious. “And that’s not exactly a good excuse, let me tell you now that being the son of Harry Potter doesn't buy you any favours with the teachers!”


	2. Chapter 2

“So he wouldn’t want you following in his footsteps!” James says, sounding furious. “And that’s not exactly a good excuse, let me tell you now that being the son of Harry Potter doesn't buy you any favours with the teachers!”

Eva, being fully aware of who his father is, stands up to face the older brother “Um, James, is it?” She says, trying to shut out her shyness “Well, uh, Al wasn’t getting himself into any trouble here, we were just talking” 

Albus points to Eva “See? I have friends now! You can calm down and go back to your own friends.”

James considers this for a moment, then looking to Roman “He’s not bothering you, is he?” he says

  Roman thinks for a moment, sees Al’s pleading look, then sighs saying “Yeah, he’s fine here”

“… Ok, fine” James says, half way out the door “I’ll see you at dinner Albus, I’ll save a seat for you next to me” he leaves, letting the door close behind him

Albus sinks into his seat and saying “And now you know why I was hiding.”

 

Eva sits back down in her seat “I hope I didn’t make anything worse for you.” they’re all quiet for a moment before Eva looks over to Albus “Uh… Is it alright if I still call you Al rather then Albus..?”

“Please do, I prefer Al…” He says “Thanks for saying what you did… I wish he hadn’t said anything at all though, sometimes it just feels like, like people only like me for who my dad is, not for I am…”

‘It’s alright” Eva says softly “I wouldn’t have guessed you were a Potter, but I respect that you’d rather be known as yourself then your father..”

“Thanks” Al says quietly 

“So…” Roman says, a sound of confusion in her voice “You’re ashamed of your father?”

“What?! No!” Al says, wondering where she got that idea from… “I just want to be myself, and not live in his shadow!” He glares at her “Maybe if you had famous parents, you’d understand.”

Roman laughs, a salty tone springing into her voice “Oh really? Well it just so happens that my parents are famous.”

Eva rests her eyes on Roman after what felt like watching a tennis match “Who are your parents then? Your name doesn’t sound familiar…”

Roman’s proud and salty nature disappears when she talks to Eva “I’m not surprised. Their books were on the list of things to buy for school. Adam and Olive Polliglum, they invented loads of new spells and potions together.” She reaches into her bag and pulls three books:  
Modern Jinxes: Grade 1  
Modern Potions: Grade 1  
Modern Charms: Grade 1

“Oh nice” Al says “So, don’t mind people knowing who your parents are?”

“Well,” Roman says, turning back to Albus “I tend to meet people through my parents anyway, but I’m sure no one would find my parents as interesting as yours.”

Eva, who can sense the salty-ness in Roman’s tone when she talks to Albus, says quietly “If you’re thinking of fighting, then please don’t…”

Al rolls his eyes at Roman “Yeah, listen to Eva, I don’t want to fall out with you, so what’s your problem?”  

Roman crosses her arms “I don’t have an issue, I just think you could be slightly more considerate towards others. The way you treated your brother wasn’t really fair on him.”

Eva, deciding to be quiet incase someone shouts at her, slides into the corner of the seats and puts her headphones in.

 

Roman instantly feeling bad for upsetting Eva, mimes to Al ‘now look what you’ve done’

Al scowls at Roman, then nudges Eva “Hey, wanna see something cool?” He pulls a toffee out of his pocket and starts to chew. His nose begins to grow long, until it reaches halfway across the carriage. He laughs “Pretty neat, huh?”

Eva smiles lightly at him “Weasley toffee?” she says softly.

“Yep” He says as he takes the whole bag out of his pocket and hands it to her “My Uncle George gave me these for the journey, there’s loads of flavours in there”

Eva takes a few and hands the bag back to Albus “Thanks” She rummages through her bag and pulls out a pack of wine gums “Muggle sweets anyone?”

“Oh, thanks” Roman says as she takes a wine gum and chews it. “Hmm… It’s like a red wine Bertie Bots bean!”

Al pops a couple in his mouth, saying “Oooo! Sweet!” Before taking a few more.

“Well then Roman,” Eva says, in a happier tone then earlier “Next time you go to muggle London, look for some wine gums!” 

She chuckles lightly before James knocks on the carriage door

“Oh, here we go” Al says, sighing quietly 

James opens the door “Just thought I’d let you all know that we’ll be arriving soon, so you should get changed into your robes”

“Okay, thanks,” Albus says “You can go now”

James smirks. “What? Am I interrupting something?” He laughs as he leaves “Enjoy the rest of the journey with your girlfriends!”

Al fumes angrily as Eva climbs onto her seat and starts looking through her trunk for her robes, she pulls them out and climbs down from the seats.  
“I hope the changing rooms aren’t too packed” She says before leaving the carriage to get changed into her robes.

The three of them return to the carriage in their Hogwarts uniforms. Soon the train pulls up into Hogsmeade Station.


	3. Chapter 3

“We’re here!” Al says excitedly. He grabs Eva’s hand as students start leaving the train “Come on! Let’s go!” He pulls Eva off the train and Roman tags along behind them.

Eva quickly grabs her bag before being pulled away from the train by Al. “You’re awfully excited now we’re here!” She say while trying not to explode with excitement herself.

He smiles back at Eva “Lets be quick! There’s someone I want you to meet” 

They run through the crowd of students on the platform, over to something huge blocking out the moonlight. It take the girls a moment to realise this isn’t a large bear or a small tree, but a huge man with a greying beard, holding up a large lamp. 

“Hello Hagrid!” Al says smiles up at the huge man

Hagrid turns to them, beaming. “Well, if it ain’t Albus Potter! Good to see ya lad! How’s yer mum and dad?” 

“They’re okay thanks.” He introduces the girls to Hagrid “This is Eva, by the way. And that’s Roman.”

“A pleasure to meet you sir!” Eva says, as she shakes Hagrid’s giant hand happily

“Got yerself some friends already Albus?” Hagrid says “Well, I’m lookin’ forward to seeing you all at the feast! Right, follow me now” Hagrid’s voice booms loudly “ALL FIRST YEARS FOLLOW ME!”

They follow Hagrid to the side of the lake, where dozens of small boats sit at the waters edge. Al, Eva and Roman get in one together, and Roman spends a moment looking for the oars when the boat jerk suddenly forward. Roman falls backwards in the boat and Al laughs at her. She scowls for a second, then, with a mischievous grin, dip her hand in the lake and throws water at Al. He dodges it, and it splashes on Eva.

“Oh, Eva!” Roman says “I’m so sorry!”

Eva shakes herself off and smirks at the other two. She cups her hands together and chucks water at Roman and Al at the same time.

An all out water battle begins, and in moments all three of them are completely soaking wet. Hagrid chuckles from the boat next to them. “I would’t do that if I were you, there are rather unpleasant things in the lake are attracted t’ movement”

They stop flicking water at each other, but continue giggling among themselves. Eva chuckles as she finds out her wand and casts a drying spell on all three of them and their things. “Well, at least we won’t get told off for getting wet now, will we?”

Albus, still laughing, says “Good thinking, James would’ve killed me if I’d turned up drenched.”   
“Merlin’s beard, look!” Roman points to the other side of the lake, where a huge, dazzling castle sits on a giant rock “Isn’t it beautiful?”  
Eva says, dazzled by the magnificent castle “It’s waaaaay more than beautiful, I’ll tell you that!”

“Wait til yer see the inside! Brace for landing!” the huge man says as the boats land and he the first years up the rock and through the gates of the castle. He leads them to two large, wooden doors, from which many voices can be heard. Hagrid tells them to wait there, then goes through the door. As the door opens and closes, the three get a quick glance at the huge dining hall.   
After seeing through the door, Eva bursts with excitement and starts jumping up and down. “Omg, did you see that!? Omg it looks so amazing! I really need to calm down!” She starts calming down, but is still bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Roman squeals and bounces with her. “Just think! In a few moments we’ll be put in our houses!! I can’t wait!”   
The door opens, and a withered, fat and jolly looking woman wobbles over to the first years. “Good evening! Good evening! Welcome to Hogwarts!” She says, in a jolly tone “I am Professor Sprout, and I’m the deputy head here and head of the Hufflepuff house.” She explains the sorting ceremony, then leads the first year into the Great Hall, before coming to a halt at the bottom of the hall, she then brings out a stool and an old battered hat.

After Professor Sprout has been calling out a good few names, she finally calls “Polliglum! Roman…”  
Roman shaking, she walks up to the stool and sits. The hat is placed on her head and only her hears what it says   
“Oh dear, oh deary deary me…” The hat says in her head “Heh heh heh, not my place to say anything though. Very well, let’s see, intelligent, and brave. But no, no it has to be..” The hat shouts out to the school “HUFFLEPUFF!”  
Roman beams as she takes her place at the Hufflepuff table, still slightly confused by what the hat said.  
As Roman takes her seat, Eva claps rather loudly for her, hoping as she would get an excellent house mate.

“Potter! Albus…” Professor Sprout calls out  
Al takes a deep breath and sits on the stool  
“Oh, oh ho…” The hat says to him “Yes, I know what you are, you’re Slytherin to your boots! But you can choose you know, like your father did. You can choose to be a Gryffindor…”   
Al looks slightly panicked and asks the hat “… Will I… Be happy in Gryffindor…?  
“Oh yes, but you may never be great. In Slytherin you will be great… So, which will you choose…? Really? Well then, it’s..” he, yet again, shout out to the school “SLYTHERIN!” The whole room falls silent. A Potter in Slytherin? It can’t be!

Eva breaks the silence by clapping loudly, with a proud smile on her face.

Professor Sprout re-starts calling out the names of the first years, before calling “Titan! Eva…”  
Eva slowly climbs up to the stool and sits on it, waiting for the sorting hat to be placed on her head  
“Ah, yes…” The hat said to her “Friendly and loyal, talents in cooking? Or perhaps you haven’t discovered it yet… Yes, when Helga created her house, she had people like you in mind, which is why it has to be..” “HUFFLEPUFF” The hat shouts out.

Roman claps mentally for her friend and points to the seat next to her.  
Eva climbs down from the stool and sits next to Roman, hugging her tightly  
“Well done! You did it!” Roman congratulates her happily   
“I’m so happy omg! And you’re here too!” She look over to the Slytherin table and grins at him with delight. He waves to her, giving her a thumbs up.

Professor McGonagall, as head mistress, makes a short speech, then the feast begins.

Eva and Roman dig into the food quickly and is full up in no time! “I’m so excited for tomorrow!” Eva says with excitement “I wonder what lessons we’ll get!” “Yeah, I can’t wait!” Roman replies.

After the feast, a Hufflepuff prefect lead the new Hufflepuffs down to the kitchen. She taps the wall four times and says ‘cinnamon toadstool’ and the bricks part into the warm, bustling common room. Older students congratulate Eva and Roman as they are shown the way to their dorm, which they share with two other girls. Their luggage is already there, so all that’s left them to do it get changed and snuggle in the quilts, dreaming of what their first day of school will be like.


	4. Chapter 4

After getting up waay too early for the first day of school, Eva and Roman head down to the great hall for breakfast before their first class

Roman piles French toast onto her plate, grinning “I can never het enough of this stuff, and now there’s no parents to stop me! Muwahahah!  
Eva chuckles at her friend “Slow down! You won’t leave any for anyone else otherwise!  
“They’ll have to beat me too it!” Roman laughs   
“By the way, have you seen the new time tables yet? Since we’re both in Hufflepuff well have all our lessons together, till third year, that is.”  
“No, i haven’t seen any yet” Eva replies “But it looks like Professor Sprout is bringing something over”  
“Morning girls!” Sprout says, smiling at them “I look forward to seeing you later on today!” She sets down two timetables for them and walks off

Eva, looking excited, says “I’m guessing we have Herbology today then!”  
“Ugh, Herbology?! Come on! Let’s have some proper magic!” Roman says as she grabs her timetable. “YESSSS!!! Defence Against The Dart Arts is second!”  
“What’s wrong with Herbology?” Eva asks   
“It’s not that I don’t like Herbology, I just want to get into the real magic!” Roman replies  
“Oh well, we have Darks Arts with Slytherins so we’ll get to see Al later on today” Eva says happily   
“Oh, great, Al…” Roman says. She sees Eva looking at her accusingly and sighs “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to fall out with him, he’s just… Difficult.”  
“Oh come on! He’s not that bad.” Eva says “Anyway, I heard that Scorpius Malfoy enrolled this year, you might like him” She smirks, winking at Roman as she takes a bite of her toast

Roman chokes on her French toast “What’s that supposed to-“  
“Hey Eva, hey Roman. I see you have your timetables too!” Albus says as he sits down opposite them  
Eva starts laughing so much that she near nearly choke on her toast herself “Hi Al!” She replies to him “Yup, timetables right here!”  
“Looking forward to the first day of Hogwarts?” He asks them. He smiles tiredly, as though he hasn't had much sleep  
“Did you not sleep well Al?” Eva asks, looking slightly concerned “You look like you didn’t get much sleep”  
“Hmm? Oh no” He yawns as he speaks “I slept f-F-fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine.”

“Right, well, we ought to start getting a move on, I don’t want to be late” Roman says as she starts wolfing down her food  
Eva nods her head in agreement “Yes, we should probably get going soon.” She shoves a piece of toast in mouth and smudges jam all over her nose “Oops” She chuckles as she looks for a napkin to wipe it off

Al laughs and pulls his sleeve over his thumb “Here, I’ll get it” he wipes the jam off Eva’s nose, Roman visibly tenses as he does this. “Come on Eva, let’s go” She takes her hand and pulls her from the dining hall, Eva having just enough time to grab her satchel and waves to their friend “Thanks Al!” 

 

The first lesson begins. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws are together for potions. Roman and Eva are in a pair brewing a cure for ingrown toenails, a recipe from Modern Potions: Grade 1

Eva whispers to Roman as she pulls out her textbook “Eww toenails…”  
Roman laughs “Well, it’s useful I guess” The teacher asks them to start brewing. Roman starts asking Eva for ingredients, which she happily brings over, without Roman even needing to open her textbook  
“I’m guessing you know these pretty well, as your parents are the authors” Eva says to her friend who then blushes lightly. “Yeah.. I’ve helped my mum brew this one a few times, I know a few off by heart now.” She jumps as a Hufflepuff boy blows up his caldron  
Eva winces as the caldron blows up, being glad that hasn’t happened to them. “I’ve been reading the books” She says to Roman “But as you can’t perform magic outside of school, I haven’t been able to make any of the potions yet”  
“Yeah, which is why I can’t wait for Dark Art and Charms!” Roman said excitedly   
“Ah, I see now!” Eva says chuckling 

They finish brewing the potion, getting it almost perfect, but do not as Eva hasn’t had as much practice as Roman

Roman says as they’re packing up their bags, sounding as if she might explode “AND NOW WE HAVE DEFENCE OMG I CAN’T WAIT”  
Eva laughs “I’m sure you’ll be just as excited when you remember Al will be there. You never know, you might take a liking to Scorpius” She winks at her, trying not to burst out laughing from Roman’s oddly expression  
“What is it with you and me liking Scorpius? I’ve never even met him!”  
Eva bursts out laughing “Your expressions are priceless!” she says as she starts to calm down “I’m just playing with you, I don’t even know what he’s like” She continues to laugh under her breath.  
Roman looks at her for a moment, then grins “Oh, I see what it is, you’re trying to set up a double date!  
“Hey! I am not trying to set up anything!” Eva stick her tongue out at Roman, her friend sticking her own tongue back out at her, them both laughing afterwards

“Come on, we better get going” Eva says, looking at her watch “We’ll be late for class otherwise!” She grabs Romans arm and they scoot off to their Dark Arts class.


	5. Chapter 5

Albus is already sat at a table in the Defence Against The Darks Arts classroom. He waved at the girls and they come sit with him, Eva sat between Al and Roman.  
“Thanks for saving us a seat Al” Eva says, smiling at him as she pulls out her textbook. 

The class starts, and it soon becomes clear that there will be a lot of theory work before the use of any spells.  
“Aw, drat!” Roman says, looking devastated  
Eva whispers to her “We’ll start spells soon, don’t you worry.”  
“Yeah, but for now we’re stuck revising the health and safety rules” Al says, sound just as disappointed as Roman does.  
Eva tuts and shakes her head, smiling softly as she reads her textbook, in disbelief that neither of them are as excited as she is, even though it’s just the basics.

The lesson trudges on. The girls copy copy down furiously, while Al practices his origami skills.  
“Hey, Eva, hold your hand out” He says to her just she finishes writing down her notes. She holds her hand for him “What is it?” she asks.  
Al places the paper, folded into a sphere, onto her palm. It unfolds itself and turns into a paper bird, that hops around Eva’s hand.  
Eva is awe struck by the small paper bird on her hand. “Oh wow, that’s amazing!”  
Just as Eva has finishes talking, the teacher is suddenly looming over them. “To the easily impressed, perhaps.” the teacher says “However, if you were to take the time to listen to my lessons, Miss Titan, you will learn things that will expose this rubbish for the child’s play it is.”  
“I’m sorry Professor” Eva says quietly “I didn't mean to interrupt you sir.” She hands the paper bird back to Albus and starts studying her textbook again.  
Roman glares at Al for getting Eva into trouble, while Al sheepishly puts the bird back into his pocket.

The class finishes and Eva is the first one out the door, she then hurries off out to the sunny grounds for break.  
Roman turns to Al as Eva leaves “What was that? Why would you get her into trouble for no reason?!”  
“I didn’t mean to!” He says back to Roman “Besides, that wasn't getting her into trouble, I got into more trouble than that first lesson!”  
“Good for you!” Roman says, sounding furious “As for me and Eva, we’re fine without your kind, thank you very much.” She turns and follows after Eva, leaving Al stunned.  
Roman finds Eva sits under a shaded tree, reading her DADA textbook.  
“Hey, are you okay?”  
She replies bluntly “Yeah, I’m fine Roman.”

Scorpius walks past the stunned Albus out of class. “Nice one Potter” he smirks as walks off.  
Al scowls at him “Lay off Malfoy”

Eva sighs before asking “You didn't shout at Al did you?” looking at Roman with her soft Hazel eyes. “It wasn’t his fault. I should’ve know better..”  
“It wasn't your fault!” Roman says back to her “Look, I know you like him, as a friend I mean, but I just think he's a bad influence…" sensing that Eva wants to be alone, she gets stands up. “Ok... Well, see you in Herbology, then Charms after that, exciting, huh?” She starts to walk back to the castle.  
“Yeah… Exciting…” Eva mutters as she curls up and reads her book.

Some boys pass Al in the corridor as he starts walking towards his common room.  
“Oy, look lads! It’s Potter the rotter!” The first boy says, as his gang laughs. Al carries on walking, ignoring them.  
“Why so blue Rotter?” the boy calls after him “Got a Howler from your parents yet?” Al turns down a corridor but the boys follow him.  
“NO SON OF MINE WILL BE SORTED INTO SLYTHERIN!!! YOU ARE A DISGRACE!!” The boy taunts “ That’s you, Albus Potter, disappointment of the family” Al wrestles the boy to the ground and a fight begins. Roman hears the commotions and sprints to the scene.

Eva sees Roman sprinting inside the castle out of the corner of her eye, she wonders whatever had happened, so gets up sighing, as she jogs up to the castle.

Roman sees the fight, and is tempted just to walk away, but her Hufflepuff instincts tell her that she ought to help Al. She runs over to pull him from the fight, but is beaten to it by James, who yanks Al, kicking and scratching, from the mess.  
“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?” Professor Sprout, who had just appeared, asks the students. They all go completely quiet just as Eva runs up to the scene  
“What’s going on Professor?” Eva asks, she sees Al and runs over to him, helping stand better  
Al’s nose drips with blood as he uses Eva and James to help him stand.  
Professor Sprout points to the other boy, who is less hurt due to being older and bigger than Al “Explain what happened”  
“I dunno Miss!” the boy stammers, acting innocent “I was just talking to him and he attacked me!”  
Al tries to attack the once more “HE WAS INSULTING MY FAMILY AND MY HOUSE!!!”  
Eva pulls a handkerchief from her pocket and dry Al’s nose. “Calm down Al, are you okay? What happened?”  
Professor Sprout fires a body binding curse at Al, who falls flat on his face before reaching the boy. “You two, in my office, now!” The boy follows Sprout and James carries Al over his shoulder after them.

“Roman! What happened!?” She asks her friend as they scurry behind Sprout*  
“I don’t know, I got here after it started…” She replies “Do you think he’s okay?”  
“I hope so, he didn't look badly hurt” Professor Sprout and the boy go into her office so Eva has to put her ear to the door to hear what’s going on  
“Eva…” Roman said, sounding slightly worried “I don’t think we should be here…”  
The door swings open and Eva hides before anyone sees her. Soon come out James, Al, who is now walking again, the other boy and Professor Sprout, giving them a warning before going outside.

Al kicks the wall, making his brother even more angry then he already is. “Al! Haven’t you cause enough damage for one day?”  
“See if I care!” Albus shouts “Go tell everyone it was my fault, send dad an owl, it makes no difference to me!” he points to the other boy “Just keep him out of my sight, or things will get ugly very fast!” Al runs down the corridor, almost out of sight.  
“Al! Wait!” Eva calls after him, about to run after her friend, when Roman pulls her back.  
“Eva hold on!” Roman checks her watch “Boggarts! We’re going to be late for Herbology! Quick! If we get there before Professor Sprout we won't lose any house points!”  
Eva looks at Roman, distraught “Our friend is hurt and all you can think about is house points!? I’ll catch you up in a minute” She runs down the corridor after Albus.  
Roman hangs back for a moment “… Great first day, Roman. Great first day” She sighs and follows Eva down the corridor.


	6. Chapter 6

Al is sat under the same tree Eva was sat under earlier that day, holding a scrunched piece of paper.  
Eva skids down on her knees landing next to him, giving him a big hug. “Are you okay?” she asked “What happened back there?”  
He quickly wipes the tears from his eyes as his friends come up to him. “… I guess I’m just tired… Didn’t sleep last night, after what his Slytherin mates said…” He sighs “That boy I fought with, Damian, he told a bunch of fibs back there and stupid Sprout bought them all… You know why? Because he’s a Gryffindor and I’m a Slytherin…” He finishes talking before bursting into tears, Eva giving him another big hug before looking him dead in the eye “And Professor Sprout is neither!” She reminded him “Being a Gryffindor doesn’t always mean they’re gonna be the good guy and the Slytherin is the bad guy, it can be the complete other way around.” she said to him as she cleaned the remaining blood from his face and brushed away his tears. “I’ll try and talk to Sprout about it later, okay?”  
Albus shakes his head, the tears started to slow but were still falling. “It’s been so many years… And yet just because You Know Who was a Slytherin, no one trusts us… I wanted to be Gryffindor, honest I did, but at the sorting ceremony, I changed my mind. And this is what I got myself into”  
Eva felt sorry for Albus, but she had to stay positive that they’d get through it. “I trust you, and I don’t care what other people think about that because you are an amazing person!”   
Scorpius, who was not that far away from the trio, smirked as he said “Got some admi-“ before getting cut off as Eva threw a stone at him. “Shut up Scorpius!” She turned back to Albus and giving him one last hug before standing up “Look, we gotta go to Herbology, I’ll talk to you at lunch, okay?  
Al nods “Thanks…” he said as he stood up, beginning to walk away, when Roman hugs him!?   
“See you in charms” She said, before grabbing Eva’s hand and dragging her to the green houses.

The girls arrive at the Herbology class, hurrying in and getting their textbooks out.   
“Sorry we’re late Professor, that was my fault.” Eva said as they entered the green house  
“Yes alright girls, I’ll talk to you at the end, sit down please” Professor Sprout said to them.  
Eva sits down at a table with Roman, flipping through her book to the right page “You shouldn’t have waited for me Roman, I told you I’d catch up” Roman shrugged at her friends comment “Meh, I may not be very Hufflepuff sometimes, but I know when my friends need me” She said as she smiled at her slightly shorter friend.  
“Eh, I guess you’re right” Eva replies before they get given pots and are told to plant something to catch up with the rest of the class.

As the Herbology class finishes, Eva and Roman hurry to the Charms classroom, hoping not to be late for another lesson. As Charms class was with the Slytherins, Al saved Eva and Roman seats, letting them sit with him. Al patched up and bruised, but the tension between him and Roman seems to have subsided. The teacher announces that they’ll be getting stuck straight into spells and magic!  
Eva, seeing Roman bouncing up and down in her seat, tries to hold her down before she explodes.  
Everyone is given a feather and are taught the spell Wingardium Leviosa “Good! Now try it yourselves!” The teacher says with a soft smile.  
“Wingardium Levioser” Albus says, though nothing happens “Wingardium Levioser!”  
Eva, chuckling, pushes down Al’s wand before he pokes someone’s eye out “It’s LevioSA not LeviosER” She casts the spell and her feather flies into the air.  
Albus looks at her feather in awe, then tries the spell again “Wingardium Leviosa!” His feather rockets up and a grin appears on his face. “Yessssss!!!!”  
“My turn!” Roman says, laughing at them. “Wingardium Leviosa!” Nothing happens “Wingardium Leviosa!” She tries about ten times, doing everything perfectly, but the feather never moves.  
“Have you tried moving your arm differently?” Eva asks her, slightly concerned.  
Roman tries the spell again and Eva can see there is absolutely nothing that she’s doing wrong. Everyone else has managed it by now, so the teacher looks over to see what’s wrong. “Hmm, hand me your wand” He tries with her wand and the feather flies “Hmm… Keep trying, it takes some people longer than others” He hands Roman her wand back and she tries to cast the spell yet again.  
“You’ll get it eventually Roman!” Eva tells her, in a positive tone. She starts looking through her textbook and starts writing note down before the class ends.

The class finishes and Roman still hasn’t made the spell work. It’s the end of the school day, and Al suggests that they go visit Hagrid. They meet up about up about ten minutes later and walk over to the hut, Roman still notability salty about her failure at a simple spell.   
As they walked down to Hagrid’s, Eva tells Roman that she’d happily help her with the spell back at the common room later that night.  
They are welcomed into Hagrid’s with tea and chatter. Al has known Hagrid since birth, but that doesn’t stop the girls easily feeling as if they has known the half giant forever as well. Hagrid didn’t comment on Al’s bruised condition, he had obviously heard about the fight.   
“So, how were yer first days?” Hagrid asked them as he poured some more tea  
“Well, apart from the rough patches” Eva said as she drunk her tea “I’d say it went okay”  
“That’s good!” Hagrid said happily “What were yer favourite lessons?”  
“Mine was potions” Roman says, before mumbling “as it’s something I can actually do”  
“Eh? What was that?” Hagrid asks her.  
Eva elbows Roman, whispering to her “Don’t be like that!” She thinks about the classes they had that day, before deciding Charms was probably the best out of the lot. “Mine was Charms, as nothing bad happened then.”  
“Oh dear, that doesn’t sound exactly positive.” Hagrid said, before perking up “Well, never mind that, tomorrow will be better, you’ll have Care of Magical Creatures!”   
“Hagrid’s the CMC teacher” Albus added in  
“An’ wait till yer see what I have planned for class tomorrow! It’s a real treat!”   
“Well I am very looking forward to see what you have in store for us Hagrid!” Eva said. She check her watch as she could tell it was getting dark outside “Darn, we should probably head back to the castle, it’s getting late.”  
“Too right! Don’t want to be missing dinner, do we?” Hagrid said

 

The four returned to the castle and eat their dinner. Afterwards in the common room, Roman practices practices Wingardium Leviosa, but to no avail. Some older students try to help and encourage her.  
“You have the movement perfect!” A fourth year boy says “It’s just a case of the magic actually wanting to work now!”   
“Don’t worry about it” a third year girl adds in“It took a boy in my class a week to do the spell!”  
“My brother’s an Auror, and he still struggles with Wingardium Leviosa” Another boy says “So it’s no big deal!”  
“See!” Eva says, yawning “You’ll get there soon enough”

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just what happens in me and my friends role play group (thats why I have two OC as the main people in this), I usually have no idea what's gonna happen so have fun guessing what's gonna happen next!


End file.
